This invention relates to hydraulic control systems for supplying pressure to servo motors associated with the gear change mechanism for a multi-speed transmission.
Synchronizing arrangements for gear change mechanisms in vehicle transmissions are known in which the synchronization of the transmission elements to be coupled together during a shifting operation is accomplished by a preferably electronic engine speed control after disengagement of the old speed rather than by the traditional mechanical synchronizer integrated with the transmission. With such electronic control arrangements, special synchronizing elements are no longer required. In such electronic control arrangements, however, it is necessary that the transmission elements to be coupled together are actuated as rapidly and smoothly as possible when the synchronizing point is reached, and suitable servo motors are provided for this purpose.